Zoda (F-Zero: Legend of Falcon)
Birthdate: May 19 Origin Zoda was once a genetically engineered created human sent by Black Shadow in the past to become a criminal and killed the main hero then died too later. Zoda was a thief in a psychotic sense and enjoyed causing violence and destruction along the way to stealing something. He went on later to be turned into a cybernetic alien and worked as Black Shadow's lieutenant and backstabbing traitor once he realizes Miss Killer the brainwashed lover of Ryu Suzaku is a better minion than he is. He becomes a starscream traitor to Black Shadow and failed miserably several times and despite this, he's still keeping up the motive to overthrow him and become the leader of Dark Million. When Zoda was temporarily kicked off, he agreed to a truce for now and helped Captain Falcon and Ryu Suzaku fend off the blood falcon army when they were trapped in another dimension, Zoda boost fired with Ryu Suzaku and he became more powerful turning into Hyper Zoda with the death anchor becoming the Hyper Death Anchor. Then later Black Shadow enlisted Zoda again and it's revealed Zoda was just a pawn in his game to help him win against his light force counterpart Captain Falcon for the dark force himself Black Shadow to win, he didn't take to well and wanted to lash out at him in vengeance. Zoda attempted to challenge him to a fight and lost even though he was in his hyper form. Zoda attempted to escape Black Shadow's wrath and was then imprisoned within inside his reactor might. Once more he helped Ryu Suzaku and Captain Falcon again but this time helped saved the galaxy. The Darken Gathering Zoda laid low to not be captured by the federation and was founded by Darkonda after seeing through his reputation of being a competent criminal who doesn't follow the law and is a backstabber. He recruited him as a major member of The Darken Gathering where Zoda would be less restricted when he becomes a rebel and feels he's safer stealing things and winning races with Darkonda as his boss. He's found out Black Shadow is still alive fearing his wrath wants to use the resources to kill him off as he still holds out a grudge against him for being used as a tool and will find trouble defeating him since he's with the hunter force members. Ikran's F-Zero timeline Zoda has appeared during Tinsel's Trial, providing her unawares with a dark solution, making her brainwashed at the Hovercraft Hub in Tortiz 3. His major role was in Ending it All, as he's one of the top dogs in Dark Million. He witnessed the brainwashing of the Mobile Task Force, excepting Tinsel, though still holds a grudge to Rick Wheeler. He also kept failing to wipe out Tinsel Steelus, specifically during a Big Blue race. Finally, he met his demise in his signature ship in Port Town. He abducted Tinsel, forcing her to consume the liquid made by Dark Reactor Mights, though it was a trick. Rick fought against Zoda until the cop was cornered by his and Zoda's pistols. After waiting 150 years, he finally got the chance to kill Rick, until he was frozen instantly by the Silver Comet's ice jets. Rick then threw him down the abyss, shattering his body and vindicating both Rick and Tinsel. He was soon mentioned in a diary Haruka Misaki left behind, as he was the crazed criminal that put Rick in cold sleep. At the East Bank, he was cornered by the police and Haruka in point blank range. Though he was taken to Planet Alcatran, he and Haruka (Miss Killer) were awakened. Although he was resurrected five years prior to her and Rick. Personality Zoda is a thief who really loves causing collateral damage and laughing sadistically about it. He is a backstabber and Black Shadow knows it. Despite his traitorous ways, he's helped the heroes a couple of times and even broke his prideful reputation as a villain just to bring a speech to the main hero Ryu Suzaku to keep on moving when he was about to lose and it helped saved the galaxy from following forever into darkness. He is afraid of Black Shadow and does his best to defeat him whenever possible. Zoda is sometimes a bad boss beating up his men in a hissy fit when he lost and pretending to shoot them purposely missing as to intimidate them and sometimes a good one giving them rewards like buying every last of his minions ice cream treats whenever the succeed in a mission. Zoda is a bit unpredictable as his disregard for the environment can be used to his advantage like shooting down the car door from his own vehicle to send off throwing right towards Ryu Suzaku. Gallery zoda2.jpg Zoda44.png Zoda43.png Zoda42.png Zoda41.png Zoda40.png Zoda39.png Zoda38.png Zoda36.png Zoda30.png Zoda29.png Zoda28.png Zoda27.png Zoda26.png Zoda25.png Zoda24.png Zoda23.png Zoda22.png Zoda21.png Zoda19.png Zoda18.png Zoda17.png Zoda16.png Zoda15.png Zoda14.png Zoda13.png Zoda12.png Zoda11.png Zoda10.png Zoda7.jpg Zoda4.jpg Zoda5.jpg Zoda2.jpg Zoda45.png Zoda46.png Zoda47.png Zoda48.png Zoda49.png Zoda50.png Zoda53.png Zoda54.png Zoda55.png zoda56.png Zoda57.png Zoda58.png Zoda59.png Zoda60.png Zoda61.png Zoda62.png Zoda63.png Zoda64.png The Death Anchor zoda8.jpg|Zoda inside his F-Zero racer, The Death Anchor. thedeathanchor.jpg|The Death Anchor, The F-Zero racer vehicle which Zoda jumps into and drives in (EAC). Hyperdeathanchor.jpg|thumb|Hyper Zoda's upgraded machine, the Hyper Death Anchor (CAD) Category:Upcoming Members of The Darken Gathering Category:Major Members of The Darken Gathering Category:Characters hailing from the F-Zero Universe Category:Psychopath Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gun Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Creations of Science Category:Aliens Category:Non Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Humanoid Category:Sadists Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Alternate Form Category:Thieves Category:Knife Wielders Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Characters from the Future Category:Team villains Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Pilots Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Omnicidal Maniacs